For A Picture Of You
by Christina B
Summary: Paparazzi!Kurt, Singer!Blaine World famous singer Blaine Anderson is sick and tired of the photographer Kurt Hummel. No matter where he goes or what he does, Kurt is always there with a camera waiting to capture his biggest mistakes on film. When Blaine finally confronts him about it he isn't prepared for the consequences, and he certainly isn't about to fall in love.


AN: Hello all! So a few months ago I got the idea for this fic but really had to many other stories and projects going on that I pretty much ignored it. This was a beast that refused to die and so here it is at last. I'm notoriously in love with famous fics and I'm always trying to twist them in different ways (i.e. my fic Only You) and one day I wondered what it would be like if Kurt was Blaine's paparazzi stalker. Hence the evil plot bunny that refused to die! Anyway this story is AU and Kurt and Blaine have never met before, and in this like all of my stories Klaine WILL be endgame! So thanks for reading and I would be grateful for any feedback!

AN: Big shout out to my awesome friend Lindsey who was awesome enough to beta this for me!

**For a Picture of You**

**Chapter 1**

Kurt Hummel didn't always want to be a photographer. There was a time in his life when he wanted nothing more than to be on stage performing like he always dreamed of. But those pragmatic dreams of his youth were simply not logical in the long run, and Kurt was forced to find another career path. It was by pure chance that Kurt spotted the soap star at the Lima Bean in a romantic embrace with a man who wasn't her husband. He took one photo with his phone, and that one photo earned him almost $1,000 when it became one of biggest celebrity news stories of the years. And just like that Kurt figured out what he wanted to do with his life.

After graduation, he moved to California and got a degree in photography and it wasn't long before Kurt became one of the most famous (or infamous) paparazzi around. He had a gift for being able to find celebrities when they wanted to be unnoticed, and was always able to get some of the best candid shots in the biz. In the five years he'd been taking pictures, he made a name for himself and there was no photographer who was better than Kurt Hummel.

Kurt's biggest claim to fame came when he discovered Blaine Anderson. Sure the singer/singer was easily one of the most photographed celebrities around, but not just everyone could get the sort of scandalous pictures that caused uproars worthy of TMZ. Kurt's photo of Blaine kissing up and coming singer Sebastian Smythe was one of the most talked about photographs not just because they had never been known to be in a relationship, but because up until that point everyone thought Blaine was straight.

At the time Kurt hadn't realized that Blaine was still in the closet when he sold his picture, and while he later sincerely regretted forcing the singer out of the closet, the paycheck was his best yet. There had been a huge fallout after the incident and Kurt was soon offered even more money if he got more shots of Blaine Anderson. So it wasn't long until he became Blaine Anderson's unofficial photographer and paparazzi stalker. He was the best in the business for a reason, and Kurt wasn't about to waste an opportunity like that.

He was posted in one of his usual haunts which was directly across from the singer's home, sitting in his nondescript black car. Blaine's meteoric rise to fame as a A-List Singer and Grammy winning singer-songwriter made fans desperate for any scrap of information about the man's daily life. And really Kurt wasn't going to deny them that knowledge.

He heard the sound of the gates opening to the rather ostentatious mansion, and a limousine with tinted windows pulled out. Kurt was good at following cars and he waited a moment before following in hot pursuit. It was only a matter of time before the car started to shake him, but Kurt was good at his job. He knew all the tricks and pulled back enough so that the driver of the limo thought he won. It was all a game to Kurt, a game that he always won.

* * *

"He's following us again."

Blaine sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Hummel again?"

"Yes," the driver admitted.

"I can't stand that guy," Blaine grumbled. "Can we lose him?"

The driver shook his head, "I can try, but he's good at keeping up."

"We are almost to the studio, he won't be able to get inside the gate," the driver replied.

Blaine sighed and nodded as he sat further back in his seat. The dreams he had as a kid to one day be rich and famous didn't include paparazzi harassing him every minute of every single day. He should be flattered that so many people wanted to photograph him but right now it seriously left a bitter taste in his mouth. Especially because he was ripped out of the closet by an insensitive photo taken by Hummel, who he also knew was gay. Nobody should have to announce their sexuality before they are ready, and it was especially hard because Blaine's news was on a global scale. He could never forget the day that his entire life changed.

* * *

_"You are so sexy, Blaine. We should hook up."_

_Blaine looked up startled to see singer Sebastian Smythe grinning at him lecherously._

_"I'm not gay," Blaine protested, backing away from him nervously._

_"Don't lie to me, you play for my team. I saw the way you looked at that hot waiter's ass."_

_Blaine knew he was trapped because he had looked, and fear crept up on him knowing that information had the potential to ruin his entire career in a heartbeat. And the truth was that he was out of the closet in high school but when he was discovered, his agent told him it was best that he keep his sexuality to himself. And Blaine didn't argue._

_"I'm not going to tell anyone," Sebastian said laughing at his distress. "You would be surprised at how many of Hollywood's finest are still in the closet, some of them even married to members of the opposite sex just for show."_

_"Well I would like to stay in the closet if it is all the same to you," Blaine whispered in a huff, his eyes darting around to make sure they were not being overheard._

_"Fine by me," Sebastian replied honestly. "But if you need to relieve some tension-"_

_"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, not wanting to jump to conclusions._

_"You need to relax," Sebastian told him, passing him a shot of tequila._

_Blaine shrugged his shoulders but took the glass in his hand. "Cheers," he said, downing the shot in one gulp, it burning his throat the whole way down._

* * *

_What could have been hours or minutes later, Blaine suddenly had Sebastian's tongue down his throat. The slight bit of common sense left in his brain warned him that this wasn't a good idea, but sensation and alcohol took over his brain, and he was quickly losing all his inhibitions. It wasn't long until Sebastian was pulling him out of the car and towards his home._

_"You are seriously sex on a stick," Sebastian said with a wicked smirk, kissing up Blaine's jaw before planting a sloppy open mouthed kiss on his lips._

_Blaine let him do what he wanted, the alcohol had served its purpose and all his inhibitions were completely gone._

_"Come inside with me," Sebastian said._

_"Yes," Blaine breathed, accepting another kiss before Sebastian led him to the door. Unfortunately for both men, they had been too wrapped up in one another to notice Kurt Hummel in the shadows snapping several pictures before they disappeared inside. It wasn't until the following morning, when Blaine was seriously regretting his hangover and sleeping with Sebastian, that all hell broke loose with a few photos._

* * *

It was the worst period of Blaine's life when the tabloid photos outed him to the entire world. He received hate mail from fans who hated that he lied about who he truly was, or from homophobic fans who were disgusted at him for his sexuality. A few movie directors suddenly wouldn't cast him in projects when they had been talking to his agent about auditions just days before. In addition to that tickets sales for his tour dropped to an all time low and his record sales took a major dive. For a long time Blaine thought his career was over, and that he would never be able to recover what he lost.

His relationships also suffered during that time and he had been engaged in a self destructive pattern of getting drunk and hooking up with strangers for awhile in a reckless attempt of coping. It had only made him look worse in the public eye and while he was never arrested, there were a couple close calls. And then there was Sebastian. After that first night together, it was far too easy to do it a second and third time. Soon after that they were attending events together and going on dates though truly it was just a glorified excuse to have regular sex. Still it was a cycle that was hurting his self esteem and ultimately making him completely miserable. It had been a long time till he had the strength to stop getting wasted every night and even longer till he had the courage to finally break things off with Sebastian. But it had been a huge relief when he finally did.

It had taken several interviews, and lots of positive press before he was finally able to put Hummel's harmful photographs to rest. Finally picking up the pieces of his old life, he was finally back on top, and while he still received the occasional hate mail, he was now firmly accepted as a gay icon. Blaine told his story of how grew up in a homophobic community in Ohio, how he was beaten up at the age of fifteen for taking another guy to a Sadie Hawkins dance, which made people sympathize with him and he suddenly had an army of fans willing to protect him.

Now if only he could shake Hummel, his life would be perfect. He had been a thorn in Blaine's side since day one and it seemed like he was his own personal torturer. Kurt Hummel didn't have a heart, he was part of the soulless media machine in Hollywood and Blaine hated him with every last breath in his body.


End file.
